Cosplay Friskness
by 0-The Twister-0
Summary: This is some fun with two boys in some cosplay.


Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck and never want to. Every character mentioned by name is to Hussie and whoever made Sailor moon.

Warning: This is stridercest so beware.

* * *

Cosplay Friskness

* * *

Their sleeping arrangements for the con had to be changed at the last moment. John and Karkat were in the other bed while Dave and Dirk shared a bed instead of Dave with John. They had gone to the room after John and Karkat; tiptoeing into the room. Dirk sighed and stripped out of his Sailor Venus cosplay. Dave walked in afterwards and closed the door behind him as he glanced up to see Dirk only in the pair of panties to go with the outfit. Dave's face flared up as he turned around quickly his red skirt lifting up slightly.

Dirk glanced to Dave arching a brow then he smirked slightly. "What's the matter?" He walked up behind him and fingered the hem of the red skirt to Dave's Sailor Mars cosplay. "Ya embarrassed?" Dirk leaned in slightly as he set his hand on Dave's hip as he kissed right under his ear. "Seeing me like this turns you on huh?" He whispered teasingly into Dave's ear who shivered to the breath brushing over his ear. Dave glanced back to Dirk who smiled softly to him; Dave felt a material covered hand turn his face and lips meet his own.

Dirk's hand moved to the front of Dave's skirt rubbing slightly as he deepened the kiss causing a small gasp to escape from Dave. He hushed him softly as he turned him around and attached himself to Dave's neck; sucking generously at the flesh to form a nice noticeable bruise there. He removed his hand from the front and ran both hands up Dave's sides quickly removing his shirt of his cosplay then going to remove the skirt before Dave stopped him slightly out of breath. "Lets move to the bed." Dirk heard how steady his voice was and he smiled as he nodded in agreement before they traveled over to the bed.

Dirk gently pushed Dave down as he removed the skirt and traced a finger across the top of his panties. Dave shuddered under the touch as he felt the cool air from the air conditioner hit his skin. Dave sucked in a breath once he felt Dirk's calloused hand slip around his cock. "Don't make too much noise now..." Dirk smirked to him as he began to move his hand. Dave pressed his hand to his mouth as he watched Dirk in the dim light. Dirk continued his hand movement and leaned down to kiss up Dave's stomach to his chest; swirling his tongue around his nipple before sucking on it generously. He plopped off of it to move to the other nipple causing soft muffled moans to come from Dave.

Dave slipped a hand into Dirk's hair and tugged it slightly as he let his eyes close to the pleasurable feelings. Dave felt his movements speed up as his lips moved more over his chest than to his neck. He removed his hand and glanced over to the other bed to make sure that John and Karkat were still asleep and groaned once he felt a cold substance slide down his balls then between his butt cheeks. "D-Dirk.." Dave mumbled as Dirk leaned over slipping a finger inside of Dave then kissing him on the lips to silence the moan that he caused.

Dirk prepared Dave for a bit, curling his fingers inside of him causing his brother to moan his name softly. Hitting just right to cause Dave to arch off the bed slightly. Everything about it was just so perfect. He leaned down and kissed Dave hard on the lips after slipping his fingers out and began to lube himself off after he slipped the panties off. He positioned himself at Dave's entrance before pushing in and kept his lips on Dave's as Dave made a deep groan in response to him pushing all the way in.

Dave mumbled into the kiss for more as Dirk was all the way in. He pulled away to make more marks on Dave's skin as he began to move. His hands roamed down Dave's sides to his hips to thrust deeper and faster into him. Dave grabbed the sheets moaning out Dirk's name softly causing him to speed up. They changed different positions after a while; Dirk now pounding into his ass as Dave buried his face into the bed moaning. Dirk groaned as he sped up; the slapping of skin being heard clearly as the activity continued.

Dirk moved Dave onto his side and placed a leg onto his shoulder pounding more into him as Dave grabbed onto the sheets harder. "D-Dirk!" Dave moaned loudly unable to control his voice anymore as Dirk kept on hitting his prostate soon causing Dave to say his name as he came onto the sheets panting heavily. Dirk groaned loudly as he thrust into Dave a few more times before coming hard inside of him panting softly. Dirk pulled out groaning softly as Dave moved and panted heavily as he looked up to Dirk. Dirk smiled slightly to him before reaching over for something and cleaned Dave up.

He leaned down and kissed him deeply on the lips before flopping down beside him after the got under the covers and he nuzzled his neck. Dave pressed close to him as they both fell asleep from all the activity.

On the other side of the room John stared at Karkat who was also awake. They had been awoken by the two Striders. "Holy fucking shit... That was... So hot..." Karkat mumbled as John blushed deeply and quickly nodded. He glanced behind him to see the two sleeping then glanced at Karkat who was suddenly a lot closer than before.

* * *

A/N: Um yeah have that. Just this was finished and I might as well add it to something. So I thought here.


End file.
